In the Secret
by IndieRa
Summary: This is an itachi.sakura.sasuke fanfic... hope you'd enjoy this one!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** There's a sleaze/lemon part in this fanfic.  
**NOTE:** I don't own the characters. They are of Masashi Kishimoto's "Naruto"

**IN THE SECRET (ItaSakuSasu fanfic)**

_Chapter 1:_

It's been six years since Uchiha Sasuke left the village of Konoha.  
She felt her heart died that night. She still loved him even after six long years. Everyday was a burden for her of not being with him. She nearly lost hope waiting for him.

A year after, Sakura has been secretly seeing Itachi to cure him from his injuries in exchange for information about Sasuke's whereabouts. They secretly meet at the bridge where "Heaven and Eearth meets". She didn't know if she could trust a former ANBU ninja of Konoha, a renegade ninja who murdered his entire clan, and a member of Akatsuki..But she took the risk all for her to know about Sasuke's information..and luckily, Itachi was no intention of hurting her.

One night, while Sakura was sleeping, someone sneaked into her terrace and slowly opened the sliding door leading to her room. She heared the gentle creeks on her room, so she quickly sat up and jumped out from her bed.  
She grabbed a kunai from the drawer of her side table and in a combat position she growled, "Who are you?". She could see a shadow of a manly figure as it walked slowly towards her, and when the figure walked into the light from her bedroom's table lamp she gasped and exclaimed "Itachi!"

Itachi's black cloak with red clouds were all torn up and he has a lot of bruises on his face, looked like he was caught up in a battle.  
"Sakura, help me.." He said in a husky voice, then he fell on the floor.  
"Itachi!" Sakura dropped her kunai and ran towards him as she quickly examined her body and checking blood pulses. A long cut from Itachi's back caught her eyes, as if it was slashed by a katana. So she quickly pulled Itachi's body and carried him at her back and layed him on her bed in an inverted position. She jumped on Itachi's back as she concentrated chakra unto her hands and held it on top of Itachi's cut. It took her an hour for her to stop the bleeding and another hour to stitch the cut.  
"At last!" She exclaimed and the fell unto her bed and layed down beside Itachi, mindless of her silky white night dress stained with blood, and midless of who she was sleeping with. She was exhausted and tired, so she fell asleep.

Morning came. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on the side table of her bed and it read, 9:00 AM. She sighed and pulled the blanket back trying to cover her face and of Itachi's. As she closed her eyes, Itachi asked,

"Aren't you going to the hospital today"  
"No"  
"Why not"  
"I'm tired and exhausted"  
"I'm sorry about last night.. I know it was because of me that you're all drained right now."

she turned her head to the side, to face him. Her emerald eyes met his onyx eyes that looked alike Sasuke's. For the first time, she saw Itachi's face with such apologetic eyes. "It's okay. I don't mind. I can't let you die you know.." Itachi smiled and said, "You are a great medic and a sweet one too!" sakura blushed and blurted,

"What I mean is I can't let you die coz if I do, I won't get any news about Sasuke's whereabouts"  
"Are you sure?" He asked "Yes!" Sakura answered firmly "Are you sure that's it?"

Itachi asked teasingly, but Sakura remained silent and sighed as she turned herself to the other side in a fetal position.  
Then Itachi layed on his side facing Sakura's back and angled his arm to raise his head. The cut on his back didn't hurt anymore and was completely healed. Then he asked,

"Do you care about me Sakura?". Sakura's eyes widened.Her beats faster and replied, "No! I mean... I don't know.. Maybe! Why'd you ask"  
"Nothing..." Itachi said calmly "...It's just that, a beautiful and a great medic ninja like you shouldn't waste her time caring for someone like me"  
She blushed and said, "I know..but..." "..but you love me?!"

Itachi blurted even before Sakura could finish her sentence. At this, Sakura turned red and her heart beats faster than before and thoughts kept running through her head, "What? I don't love him.  
No wait,..I can't love him! But why do I feel different? Maybe.. I do love him..." She remained silent at Itachi's question.

Itachi then held Sakura's head and gently turned her back on the bed. He stared at her emerald eyes and gorgeous face, and brushed his fingers unto her pink hair. He thought to himself, "God! she's beautiful!" Then he slowly pressed his lips on Sakura's, trying to kiss her. Sakura widened her eyes in shock and turned red. She could have pushed him away. She could have resisted.  
But she let Uchiha Itachi kiss her. She can't believe what her eyes are seeing.  
But then, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. They kissed passionately as if they were couples. Both, let out a soft moan as the enjoyed every kiss.  
Then Itachi's fingers wandered around Sakura's body, caressing her soft silky night dress. Then he suddenly broke off the kiss.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked.  
"Uhmm...Sakura"  
"Yes"  
"You don't have to do this if you don't want to"  
"Huh?" Sakura was confused.  
"What I mean is, you don't have force yourself to love me. You see, you're the only person who cared about me this much and I can't hide what I feel.."

Sakura felt a sudden shiver in her spine and just stared at Itachi's onyx eyes.  
Itachi continued,

"..I love you Sakura! And I don't expect you to love me back because I know you.." She pressed a finger unto Itachi's lips before he could even utter a single word, and said "Itachi..I love you!" Itachi smile, and asked, "What about my brother?" Sakura knew who he meant. Then she said,  
"I don't think Sasuke's ever coming back... I don't know if he ever think about me. You never treated me like a foe. You alwasy gentle and reserved,  
yet you made me feel special in a way. and all that matters to me now, is you and me.." She expressed those words with so much love and passion. She was sure of what she felt. She still have feelings for the other Uchiha,  
but Itachi filled in her longing for Sasuke.

When Itachi heard this, he smiled and moved on top of her and whispered on Sakura's ear,  
"I love you Sakura and I'm all yours"  
"I love you too Itachi!" and then they kissed wildly.  
Itachi managed to lift her night dress, slowly undressing her..while Sakura was busy untying the lace of Itachi's pants. He then kissed her neck and fondled her breast, while Sakura devoured every kiss and caressed his man's firm and strong biceps.. and then they made love..

**-end-**

please drop a comment... thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** The character's of this story are from Masashi Kishimoto's "Naruto"

**IN THE SECRET (ItaSakuSasu fanfic)**

_Chapter 2:_

Itachi and Sakura kept there relationship as a secret.  
The Sharingan weilder kept it from his group, Akatsuki while the best medic ninja in Konoha, kept it from team 7 and from her friends. For both of them were sure that everybody will not tolerate such relationship. Sakura had learned to love Itachi, since her feelings for the other Uchiha was slowly dying. She cared for him so much, that she fears that the time would come when the Uchiha brothers would meet and start there last battle. Itachi on the other hand loves the pink haired kunoichi. He never really had anyone who cared about him so much, aside from her mother whom he mercilessly murdered. But he did what he did because he was a loyal ANBU warrior of Konoha, and he would obey any orders from the higher ups...even if it meant to kill his entire clan.

It's been a month since she saw Itachi. By this time, she's already 2 months pregnant. She wondered why he hasn't dropped by or he hadn't left a note for them to meet at there secret lare. She was off to her house after her tiresome work at the hospital. She looked at her watch and it read 9:00 PM.. "Oh! What a shift!" she said with sigh as she walked towards home. It was a windy night. The place was quite and the moon shined brightly on her pathway. She closed her coat tightly and crossed her arms while walking. When she reached home, she took off her coat and tossed it on the couch.  
She took a quick dinner and afterwhich took a quick shower. It was already 10:00 PM when she layed down on her bed. She wore a black satin night dress that was knee length high. As she was lying down, she thought about the things that happened to her that day. Then her thoughts brought her to Itachi. She missed him everytime he was away, and it's been a month since she didn't see him. She reminisced the times they met at the bridge that always ended with stubborn arguments and the times when Itachi would surprisingly appear on her bedroom for her to heal him, and she let him sleep on her bed and take care of him till he recovers. She wondered what had happened to Itachi and his sudden visits were suddenly cut off. She hoped that nothing bad had happened to his lover.  
She hoped that that moment she always feared hasn't come.

The clock stroke 11:00 PM, and she already was asleep for the past 30mins.  
When suddenly a shadow of a manly figure appeared in her balcony.  
She noticed the wisp of the quick step from someone that landed on her balcony.  
She opened her eyes in a queer view of the shadow, and slowly rolled out of bed,  
grabbing a kunai from the drawer of her side table, then she stood up in combat position. The shadow moved closer towards the sliding door and suddenly opened it. Then he saw a man with long black hair that was tied up, with a black cloak with red clouds. She stared at his face and his red-black eyes, that no one would dare to stare at it but only her. "Itachi!" She exclaimed. She dropped the kunai and walked towards him. Itachi just stood up to where he was waiting for his Sakura to greet him with a warm kiss and hug.

Sakura then wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Itachi then embraced her and held her tightly. He rested his chin on Sakura's head, he closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry I haven't visited you for a month.. I had an important mission and it took longer that I expected.." He apologized whole heartedly.  
A tear fell from Sakura's eye when she heard this. She raised her head high enough to see Itachi's beautiful face. Then she stared into her captivating eyes and said in a sorrowful tone, "I was so worried about you! I thought something bad had happened.." She sobbed at his chest. Then Itachi lifted her chin up, and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry my dear Sakura!..I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm sorry that I made you upset. But if anything would happen to me,  
I would die with no regrets, knowing that I am being loved by you." Sakura held him tighter and replied, "Don't say things like that! We're gonna get through this! We'll soon live the life we want together with our baby"  
Itachi smiled and said, "In time.. we will.." The he stooped down closer to his lovers face gave her a sweet kiss. Sakura blushed at this and had her arms wrapped around Itachi's neck. Then Itachi broke the kiss, held Sakura's head on his hands and his thumb were rubbing her cheeks and said, "You should always smile for me Sakura..no matter what happens! It breaks my heart to see you sad.." Sakura knew what Itachi meant about the invetible things that might happen, it saddened her deep inside.  
So she sadly answered, "I'll try.." looking away from him. Itachi then grabbed her chin forcing her to face him, "Promise me Sakura!.." She felt blank for a second as she was staring at his red-black orbs, and finally she said with a fake smile "Yes! I promise!" "Good!..You should always do because we'll be having a baby on the way!" Itachi replied. Sakura giggled and rubbed her tummy as Itachi placed her hand on hers and rubbed it as well. Then he kissed her again while holding her tightly into his arms. His hands were trailing unto Sakura's back. Sakura too did the same. She kissed him passionately, expressing how he missed his touch, his kiss, his presence, and that she loves him so dearly.

Suddenly Itachi broke the kiss and then he gasped. "What's wrong Itachi"  
She asked. Itachi coughed and blood spilled from his mouth. Sakura was frightened as she felt her lover was in pain. She held Itachi's head on her hands and asked again "What is wrong with you? Are you alright?" Itachi held her close and said, "I love you Sakura.." then his eyes glared upwards. The red spot on his eyes were gone, all that the was left was black. Itachi lost control of his body but he still managed to say, "... Take care of her!" Then he fell on to the floor but Sakura was able to catch him in a kneeling position. Then she heard someone said, "Don't worry Nee-chan.. I will.." She looked up while embracing Itachi,and she saw a raven haired man wearing a white kimono and paired with black pants with a katana raised in an after slash position. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing for it was Uchiha Sasuke. Then she felt something wet on Itachi's back and when she looked at it, her hands were filled with blood. She looked at Sasuke's cunning dark orbs, as Sasuke returned his katana to his side. She stared at him with a look that somehow said, "Why? Why does he have to kill him like this?  
Why? Why? Why?" Then she thought to herself, "This is such an awful encounter! I've found whom I've been waiting for so long, but I've lost the one who loved me all along.." She was helpless, especially now that her lover had died from the hands of his former love. Then she layed Itachi on the floor. She squat down as she sobbed and her hands were on her tummy as if relating her sadness to there child inside her womb.

Then, Sasuske walked towards her. He stooped down with one knee bent on the floor.  
He wiped Sakura's tears off her face with his thumb and said, "I'm sorry Sakura"  
Sakura didn't utter a word. She felt angry at him but she couldn't blame him for what he did. She was furious to herself that she couldn't do anything.  
Sasuke then lifted her chin up to face her and stared at her emerald eyes,  
"I am sorry about this Sakura.. but I will forget about everything that happened between you and Itachi tonight, and about your hidden relationship and your treachery if you would come with me.. I will take care of you and I will raise your baby as if it was mine.." At this, Sakura was startled at Sasuke's sudden declaration.  
She couldn't decide. She always had feelings for him but she loved Itachi more than ever. Then she said, "It's too late Sasuke..I'll never go with you.." Then Sasuke reasoned out, "but I love you Sakura! It pained a lot to know about your secret relationship! It pained me a lot to know that you loved the man who killed my clan!  
It pained me a lot to know that you loved him, instead of me!" The wind blew hard at this point and the leaves on the tears were clashing as if they coincide with Sasuke's feelings. Then a tear fell from the his eye. Sakura shook her head and did not say a word. At this, Sasuke stood up and wiped his face and said, "I will come back until you are ready Sakura.. I will not stop until I win your heart once again.. I love you Sakura!" Then he dissappeared.

**-end-**

_please make a review... thanks a lot!_


End file.
